


Krótkie spięcie

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Krótkie spięcie

**Author's Note:**

Bar KSIĘŻYC W NOWIU cieszył się wśród wilkołaków popularnością za swoją akceptację watah spoza miasta. Miał wspaniałą atmosferę i chociaż prowadził usługi dla gatunku słynącego z niezdolności do trzymania emocji na wodzy, to rzadko dochodziło w nim do konfliktów.  
Partnerem Castiela był Dean, przywódca watahy Winchesterów. Liczyła ona sobie siedmioro członków, czyli nietypowo mało, jak na watahę, oraz miała tylko jedną parę – co było zjawiskiem jeszcze dziwniejszym. Chodzili do KSIĘŻYCA W NOWIU prawie co weekend i znali ich już stali goście, barmani oraz manager.  
Wataha Deana była lubiana. Tak bardzo, że ci, którzy ich znali, byli albo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, albo żywili pewien respekt w stosunku do Deana i jego wilków. Tenże respekt zapewniał im wyrozumiałość oraz przywileje, jakimi nie cieszyły się inne watahy, choć nie zawsze tak było.  
Dean zyskał sobie opinię zaraz pierwszej nocy, której odwiedził bar. Jakiś biedaczyna, który nie uświadomił sobie, że Castiel był wzięty, próbował go poderwać. Oczywiście, Castiel odsunął się i spokojnie wyjaśnił, że był czyimś partnerem, kiedy Dean się wtrącił i prawdopodobnie rozerwałby łakowi gardło, gdyby Sam go nie powstrzymał. Ale nie oznaczało to, że wielbiciel Castiela umknął nieuszkodzony. Na podłodze i ścianach nadal widniały plamy krwi po tym, jak Dean rozerwał mu ramię.  
Co nie zaskakiwało, manager KSIĘŻYCA W NOWIU chciał ich wszystkich wyrzucić, ale Dean był zły, bardzo zły, i przemocą doprowadził do tego, że zostali. Na własną rękę uporał się z jednym z ochroniarzy, managerem, a nawet barmanami, a po takim pokazie siły mogli mu już tylko podać drinka.  
W późniejszym czasie to, co początkowo było niechętnym szacunkiem dla siły Deana jako wilkołaka-alfy, zmieniło się w sympatię, a w końcu w lojalność. Klienci widzieli, że Dean był porządnym wilkiem i porządnym człowiekiem; troszczył się o swoją watahę i swojego partnera, i zawsze miał czas dla przyjaciół. Ciężko było go nie szanować, nawet mimo jego wad, z których nadopiekuńczość wobec Castiela była najgorsza, szczególnie w oczach Castiela, który musiał znosić to, że każdy wilk w promieniu stu mil traktował go jak księżniczkę.  
Jednak nawet mimo to musiał przyznać, że miało to swoje dobre strony. Na przykład w piątkowe wieczory, kiedy KSIĘŻYC W NOWIU bywał szczególnie zatłoczony i obsłużenie zakrawało na koszmar, był w stanie bez przeszkód podejść do baru i poprosić o to, co zwykle.  
\- Castiel, cała wataha tu jest? – zapytał barman, Adam, uśmiechając się. Podał mu lodowato zimne piwo i przyjął zapłatę.  
\- Tak, powinni tu być – odparł Castiel, ciągnąc za krawędź swojej koszulki. Musiała się skurczyć w praniu, ponieważ była przynajmniej o dwa rozmiary za mała. Przywierała mu ściśle do ciała, a on czuł się niezręcznie nosząc coś tak obcisłego.  
Adam wręczył mu resztę i nieoczekiwanie wyszczerzył się, spoglądając Castielowi przez ramię.  
\- Dean, dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Ciebie też, chłopie – wymruczał ciepły głos.  
Castielowi rzucił się żołądek, kiedy para stanowczych dłoni spoczęła mu na biodrach, a seksowny, znajomy, zapraszający zapach wypełnił jego płuca.  
Alfa.  
Dean.  
Z nutką drewna, pikantny, uzależniający. Od tego zapachu Castiel czuł zawroty głowy, a serce mu dudniło. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać uśmiechu i wtulił się w ciepło przy swoich plecach.  
\- A jak ty się masz, skarbie? – szepnął Dean wprost w jego ucho.  
Pierś Deana była twarda, ale przytulna i gorąca. Castiel wtulił się w to ciepło, otaczając się ramionami Deana w talii i wzdychając. Zawsze czuł się przy swoim partnerze niewiarygodnie bezpiecznie, jakby nic na świecie nie mogło go skrzywdzić, a biorąc pod uwagę siłę Deana, nie było to prawdopodobnie aż tak dalekosiężne przypuszczenie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł.  
Jego partner zachichotał gardłowo, od czego Castiel poczuł motyle w żołądku. Byli razem już od ponad dwóch lat i Dean wciąż tak na niego działał.  
\- Nie wydajesz się być szczególnie pod wrażeniem. O co chodzi? – zapytał, wodząc nosem po gardle Castiela.  
\- Noszę koszulkę, która mogłaby uchodzić za gorset – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Mmm, wyglądasz świetnie – powiedział Dean, a jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić, gładząc Castiela po brzuchu i piersi.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to źle wygląda?  
\- Nie – partner skubnął go w ucho. – Jesteś cholernie seksowny. Jak zwykle.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Byłbyś najszczęśliwszy, gdybym wszędzie chodził nago – wymamrotał.  
Dean ponownie zachichotał i stanął prosto, kiedy Castiel odwrócił się w jego ramionach, by na niego popatrzeć. Był przystojny jak zwykle, w koszuli i rozdartych dżinsach, pełne usta wykrzywiał lekki uśmieszek, łagodne zielone oczy patrzyły na Castiela z aprobatą. W takich właśnie chwilach, kiedy serce mu się ściskało i miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie mu w piersi, Castiel żywił niemal pochłaniające go pragnienie, by powiedzieć Deanowi, jak bardzo go kochał.  
Ale nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieli, ale Castiel rozpaczliwie tego pragnął, ponieważ nie robiąc tego czuł się, jak gdyby kłamał, jakby omijał jakąś ważną prawdę. Jednak nie chodziło tylko o to. Chciał, by Dean wiedział, by naprawdę zrozumiał, ile dla niego znaczył, ale to nie wchodziło w grę, ponieważ Dean nie był typem łaka rozmawiającym o uczuciach; dlatego też Castiel nigdy nie ryzykował poruszania tego tematu. Miał też inne zmartwienie, że może Dean jednak go nie kochał, że nigdy by nie pokochał. A co, jeśli Dean znalazłby innego partnera? Co on miałby wtedy zrobić?  
Ciężko było patrzeć partnerowi w oczy i próbować przełykać serce, które jakimś sposobem zawędrowało mu do gardła, i nic nie mówić.  
Dean musiał zauważyć zmianę w twarzy Castiela, ponieważ jego własna rozbawiona mina zniknęła.  
\- Co to za spojrzenie? – wymruczał, dotykając Castielowi policzka.  
Wygładzając już i tak gładką koszulę swego partnera i wodząc mu dłońmi po piersi, Castiel wzruszył ramionami i zabrał swoje piwo.  
\- Pójdę usiąść z watahą, zobaczymy się za chwilę – powiedział i odwrócił się, ruszając przez tłum do ich zwykłego stolika, znajdującego się w kącie na tyłach baru.  
Był już w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle wmaszerował prosto na pierś, która mniej przypominała pierś, a bardziej mur. Zatoczył się, przepraszając, gdy dwie niemile widziane ręce złapały go za bicepsy, by trzymać go prosto.  
Castiel zerknął na nieznajomego, a serce biło mu szybciej. Stojący przed nim wilkołak był ubrany w zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę. Miał jasnoniebieskie oczy, jasnobrązowe włosy i nieogoloną twarz. Silny i nie całkiem przyjemny zapach alfy wypełnił mu nozdrza i Castiel natychmiast próbował się wycofać. Może i Dean go ochraniał, ale wciąż był omegą i instynkt nakazywał mu ostrożność.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Castiel ponownie, próbując wydostać się z uścisku łaka.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – powiedział alfa spokojnym, cichym głosem. Nie puścił Castiela i boleśnie ściskał mu ramiona. – Pachniesz w unikalny sposób – skomentował. Castiel został przyciągnięty bliżej, na tyle blisko, by łak mógł mu obwąchać gardło, i nic nie mógł zrobić; położył dłonie na piersi łaka i pchnął w nadziei odsunięcia się od niego, ale bezskutecznie. Zupełnie, jakby usiłował się wyrwać z uścisku imadła.  
\- Daj mi odejść – szepnął Castiel nagląco. Gdyby Dean ich zobaczył, to ktoś dosłownie straciłby głowę. – Mam PARTNERA.  
Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wydaje się, że to nie jest problem.  
Castiel na chwilę przestał walczyć i zmierzył go niepewnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co masz…  
\- Castiel! – zawołał Sam, obejmując go za ramiona i subtelnie odciągając. Castiel aż obwisł z ulgi, kiedy łak zwolnił uścisk, a on mógł się swobodnie oprzeć o wielkiego brata Deana. – Myślałem, że mieliśmy świętować urodziny Gabriela – powiedział. Rzucił nieznajomemu wymuszony uśmiech. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale obowiązki wzywają.  
Alfa nie zareagował na słowa Sama. Dalej miał na twarzy lekki, nieco nierzeczywisty uśmiech, kiedy patrzył, jak się oddalali.  
\- Nie lubię go – szepnął Castiel do Sama, który skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Bądźmy po prostu wdzięczni, że Dean nic z tego nie widział – wymruczał.  
W wieku 20 lat Castiel był jednym z najmłodszych łaków w barze. Oznaczało to również, że w porównaniu do alf, które miały aż nadto testosteronu i dzięki temu były masywniejsze, wyższe i bardziej temperamentne, Castiel był raczej niski, szczupły i zasadniczo całkowicie bezbronny. Naprawdę było dobrze, że miał aż tylu obrońców.  
\- Nie spieszyło ci się – skomentowała Jo, kiedy Castiel usiadł obok niej przy stole.  
\- Mieliśmy niewielkie kłopoty – wymruczał Sam, rzucając jej ponure spojrzenie.  
\- Z nazbyt przyjaznym alfą – podpowiedział Castiel.  
Gabriel ożywił się natychmiast, zapłoniony od ciepła i pod wpływem alkoholu.  
\- Ooo, czy Deano pokazał kły?  
Crowley prychnął.  
\- Czujesz wnętrzności? Nie? No to Dean jest w dobrym nastroju.  
Ash spojrzał krzywo na swój kieliszek z tequilą.  
\- Zdaje się… że w mojej tequili mucha usiłuje pływać na plecach.  
\- Taaa… muchy nie umieją pływać – wybełkotał Gabriel.  
\- Ha, wobec tego… w mojej tequili topi się mucha – powiedział Ash.  
Gabriel wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Szybko! Poślijcie po ratownika – szturchnął Baltazara i powtarzał to dopóty, dopóki blond łak nie spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – powiedział Baltazar.  
\- Co się stało? – zapytała Jo, ignorując resztę watahy na rzecz skupienia się na Castielu.  
\- Nic – odparł. – Skomentował mój zapach i nie chciał mnie puścić. – Oderwał nalepkę z butelki. – Na szczęście Sam tam był.  
Kiedy ani Sam, ani Jo nic nie powiedzieli, Castiel spojrzał w górę. Oboje szeroko otwartymi oczami gapili się na jego ramiona, a kiedy podążył za ich spojrzeniem, aż sapnął.  
\- On cię posiniaczył – szepnął Sam niedowierzająco.  
Castiel przejechał palcami po sino czerwonych znakach. Skóra była wrażliwa i bolesna.  
\- Nie rozumiem – wydyszał. Czuł w uszach dudnienie serca. – Wilkołaki nie mogą mieć siniaków.  
Łaki nie mogły mieć siniaków z tego samego powodu, z jakiego się nie starzały: ze względu na ich wciąż zmieniające się komórki. Leczyły się szybko i po określonej liczbie lat przestawały się również starzeć. Siniak był tak nieznacznym obrażeniem, że zaleczyłby się, zanim by w ogóle wypłynął na skórę. Jedyną okazją, przy której można było skaleczyć lub posiniaczyć łaka, było…  
\- Castiel, ty nie… LUBISZ tego gościa, co? – szepnęła Jo.  
\- Nie! – zawył Castiel. Całą trójką rozejrzeli się wokół, krzywiąc się po jego wybuchu. Najwyraźniej przeszedł niezauważony, nawet przez resztę watahy, która kłóciła się teraz o muchy i o to, skąd wzięła się ich nazwa. – Oczywiście, że nie – ciągnął Castiel pospiesznym szeptem. – Dean jest moim partnerem! Dean i nikt inny.  
Sam ściągnął brwi.  
\- Rozumiem, Castiel, że tak to odczuwasz, naprawdę, ale twoje ciało mówi co innego.  
Ciało omegi było podatne na permanentne zranienie wyłącznie w obecności potencjalnego partnera, dzięki czemu skóra mogła być oznakowana ugryzieniem. Niezależnie od tego, czy omega została wcześniej ugryziona, czy też nie, jeśli znalazła się w towarzystwie alfy odpowiedniejszej od poprzedniego partnera, jej ciało robiło się podatne na następne znakowanie. Castiel został już przez Deana ugryziony w udo, miał bliznę na dowód tego i był to jedyny znak, jaki pragnął nosić.  
\- Nie, nie mówi! – zasyczał Castiel, czując w oczach gorące kłucie. Nie dbał o to, na co wskazywało jego ciało. Pragnął Deana i nikogo innego.  
\- Mówi – powiedziała łagodnie Jo. – Możesz zostać ugryziony.  
Castiel mruganiem odpędził łzy.  
\- Co to znaczy? Czy Dean nie…  
\- To bez znaczenia – powiedział Sam. – Dojdziemy do tego. W tej chwili to Dean jest twoim partnerem i tylko to się liczy.  
Jo kiwnęła głową.  
\- Dean jest twój. A jedyne, co może to zmienić, to gdy ten wielki fiut cię ugryzie – powiedziała. – Do czego nie dojdzie. Dopilnujemy tego.  
Castiel wierzył, że mogli próbować go ochronić, ale wciąż nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Wystarczyłoby jedno ugryzienie i już należałby do kogo innego. Chciał po prostu iść do domu.   
\- Nie możemy wyjść? – poprosił.  
\- Nie możemy, musimy się zachowywać normalnie. Jeśli Dean pomyśli, że coś jest nie tak, i zacznie zadawać pytania, mamy przesrane – powiedział Sam. Zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i wręczył ją Castielowi. – Załóż to, by ukryć siniaki. Jeśli cię zapyta, to po prostu powiedz, że ci było zimno.  
Castiel założył kurtkę, otulił się i zmartwił. Jak to się mogło stać? Dla niego nie istniał nikt poza Deanem. Nie CHCIAŁ nikogo innego. Czemu jego ciało musiało go zdradzać?  
\- A przy okazji, gdzie jest Dean? – zapytała Jo.  
\- Poszedł pogadać z Bobbym o zmianie terytoriów. Wkrótce wróci.  
Dziesięć minut później Dean wrócił z piwem w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Castiel czuł się tak winny i zdenerwowany, że ledwo mógł na niego patrzeć.  
\- Aż TAK się wstydzisz z powodu tej koszulki? – spytał Dean, skubiąc kurtkę, którą podał mu Sam. Przysunął się do Castiela tak, jak zwykle, obejmując mu barki ramieniem i gładząc mu palcami obojczyk. Wcześniej Castiel uważał to za pocieszające, ale teraz ten gest skręcał mu żołądek w bolesne supły. Próbował się od Deana nie odsuwać.  
Walecznie próbując być nonszalanckim, Castiel wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zimno mi.  
Dean zmarszczył w zatroskaniu brwi.   
\- Naprawdę? – spytał i przyciągnął omegę bliżej do swego gorącego niczym lawa torsu. – Tu nie jest aż tak zimno, czy ty…  
\- Dean! Gabriel chce wiedzieć, czemu nie dostał tortu urodzinowego – zawołał Ash.  
Jo walnęła butelką w stół.  
\- Zrobiłam mu ten cholerny tort i zjadł wszystko, zanim wyszliśmy!  
\- Już o tym zapomniał? – zapytał niedowierzająco Sam.  
Noc mijała powoli, wataha Winchesterów robiła się z każdą minutą głośniejsza i bardziej kłótliwa, co było dobre, ponieważ Castiel nie musiał gadać. Próbował nie myśleć o tamtym alfie, na którego zareagowało jego ciało, i potajemnie obserwował niechcianego łaka. Miał już paniczne wizje tamtego alfy znienacka pojawiającego się przy ich stole, gryzącego go, po czym uprowadzającego go do jakiegoś nieznanego miejsca i przetrzymującego go w jaskini.  
Jak długo jego ciało miało zostać w takim stanie? Jak długo miał trzymać to w sekrecie przed Deanem?  
\- Cas! – przed twarzą pstryknęły mu palce i Castiel gwałtownie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Dean szczerzył się. – Chryste, Cas, gdzieś ty był?  
\- Ja… um… - Dean był tak blisko i taki ciepły, że serce Castiela aż mu brzęknęło z miłości.  
\- Myślałeś o mnie? – powiedział z uśmieszkiem.  
Castiel zaśmiał się niemrawo i nie odpowiedział. Dean nie mógł mieć większej słuszności.

Następnego dnia, kiedy reszta w domu odsypiała swoje kace, Castiel opowiedział Samowi o swej decyzji, by udać się do najbliższej kliniki dla łaków, i choć brat partnera pozostawał sceptyczny co do tego, czy wizyta u lekarza w ogóle pomoże, zgodził się, że będzie to najlepszy sposób działania, i nawet zaofiarował się z nim pójść. Jednak Castiel odmówił, uważając, że najlepiej było, aby poszedł sam. Skoro mieszkali wszyscy razem, jak większość watah, w wielkim domu z mnóstwem terenu wokół dla swojej dyspozycji, Dean by zauważył, gdyby jednego z nich brakowało. Zatem, im mniej członków watahy było nieobecnych, tym lepiej.  
Udzieliwszy zaspanemu Deanowi bardzo wiarygodnej wymówki o konieczności długiego biegu, wyruszył do kliniki, mając wbrew wszystkiemu nadzieję, że lekarz, odkrywszy, czym dokładnie była Castielowa „nagła sytuacja”, nie wyrzuci go na zbity pysk za marnowanie czasu.  
Na szczęście nie musiał czekać długo, zanim został przyjęty, i, kiedy usiadł naprzeciw lekarki, ta odwróciła się do niego, uśmiechając się łagodnie.   
\- Castiel, w czym mogę ci pomóc?  
Doktor McKeon albo Tessa, jak wolała być nazywana, zachowywała się w bardzo uspokajający i cichy sposób, który koił zdenerwowanie u większości rozedrganych pacjentów. Niestety, nie pomogło to uspokoić wewnętrznego przerażenia Castiela.  
\- Ja… - oblizał się, z drżeniem wypuszczając powietrze. – Jestem podatny. Znowu.  
Tessa ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.  
\- Czy ostatnio kontaktowałeś się z jakąś inną alfą poza Deanem?  
\- Tak, ale… ale nie chcę nikogo innego. Nie rozumiem, czemu moje ciało reaguje w taki sposób. Nawet mnie nie pociągał. Ja chcę Deana, TYLKO Deana – wykrzyknął Castiel, jak gdyby nalegając na to wystarczająco mocno mógłby zmusić ciało do wyrażenia zgody.  
Tessa uniosła brwi.  
\- Castiel, uspokój się. Twoja podatność niekoniecznie musi oznaczać, że potrzebujesz zmiany partnera.  
\- Ni-nie musi? – wydyszał.  
\- Z pewnością nie. Podatność może wskazywać na zmiany hormonalne, stres, depresję… na wiele rzeczy – wstała i wzięła z pojemnika na ścianie parę jednorazowych rękawiczek. – Chciałabym cię zbadać, aby sprawdzić, czy musimy zwrócić uwagę na jakieś problemy, a potem pomówimy o możliwościach. Pasuje ci to?  
Uzyskawszy zgodę Castiela, Tessa zbadała ślad po ugryzieniu Deana na jego lewym udzie i potwierdziła, że blizna była dobrym, porządnym znakiem. Sprawdziła też jego wagę, ciśnienie krwi, temperaturę, uszczypnęła go w palec, aby zbadać jego podatność, oraz pobrała próbkę moczu.  
\- Cóż, myślę, że znaleźliśmy powód – powiedziała, gdy tylko skończyła wpisywać informacje dotyczące Castiela w komputer. Castiel nerwowo pochylił się do przodu, kładąc spocone ręce na lśniącej powierzchni biurka. Lekarka kliknęła na ENTER i odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. – Będziesz miał szczeniaczka.  
Castiel zamrugał. W jego umyśle brakowało jakichkolwiek myśli, jakby ktoś postanowił go przemeblować, usunął wszystko i pomalował na biało. I wtedy, z prędkością topienia się w ruchomych piaskach, zaczął przetwarzać dokładnie to, co mu powiedziała.  
\- Ale ja jestem samcem – jako pierwsze padło mu z ust. Głos miał zaskakująco równy.  
\- Omegi-mężczyźni też mogą rodzić dzieci. Zdarza się to ekstremalnie rzadko, ale się zdarza. Tu są pewne ulotki, które mógłbyś uznać za przydatne. Ta konkretnie…  
Dzwonienie w uszach stawało się coraz głośniejsze, aż wreszcie Castiel nic już nie mógł słyszeć. Czy właśnie mu powiedziano, że był w ciąży? To było niemożliwe. Był mężczyzną. Był… w ciąży? Bez zastanowienia położył sobie dłoń na brzuchu, spocona skóra przylegała do koszulki, którą nosił. Ciężko było wyjaśnić Deanowi, czemu właściwie chciał spać w koszulce z długim rękawem, ale pomogło mu to, że jego partner po ostrym chlaniu całą noc z trudem zachowywał przytomność.  
Dean.  
O NIE.  
Jak Dean zareaguje? Nie spodoba mu się to. Oczywiście, że się nie spodoba. Dean nawet go nie kochał, jak Castiel mógł oczekiwać, że tamten chciałby dziecka?  
O NIE, O NIE, O NIE…  
Dean się na niego wścieknie. Jak mógłby nie? Castiel był mężczyzną-omegą, nie MIAŁ mieć dzieci, a Dean go wybrał, co oznaczało, że nie chciał szczeniaczka. Gdyby chciał, sparowałby się z kobietą.  
I co miał teraz zrobić? Jeśli Dean się dowie, już nigdy więcej nie będzie chciał z nim sypiać. A co, jeśli już by go nie chciał? Co, jeśli… Co, jeśli…  
O NIE!  
\- Castiel, oddychaj, uspokój się – powiedziała Tessa, która bez jego świadomości zdołała kucnąć przy nim. Zagapił się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, oddychając szybko o bezradnie, a twarz mu mrowiła, czuł się, jakby świat wypadł z osi. – Castiel, posłuchaj mnie, hiperwentylujesz. Musisz się skupić na oddychaniu – powiedziała spokojnie. – Zwolnij, spójrz na mnie, naśladuj mnie – Tessa powoli wciągnęła powietrze, przez co pierś się jej zapadła, po czym równie powoli wypuściła powietrze. – Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła, gdy Castiel zmusił się do skupienia i próbował ją naśladować. – Wdech… i wydech… wdech… i wydech. Bardzo dobrze, Castiel, było wspaniale.  
Trzeba było kilku minut, aby się w pełni uspokoił lub przynajmniej na tyle, jak to miało być. Do czasu, kiedy Tessa dała mu ulotkę z niezbędnymi informacjami dotyczącymi ciąż u męskich omeg i spytała, czy nie miał jakichś pytań, Castiel osiągnął już dziwne, nieme delirium. A gdzieś pomiędzy informacją o tym, że ważna była zdrowa dieta z dużą ilością mięsa oraz że przez nastepne kilka miesięcy będzie kruchy, narażony na siniaki i rozcięcia, nabrał przekonania, że był to sen, straszny, okropny sen i że się zaraz obudzi. Niestety, zimne powietrze na twarzy, kiedy opuścił klinikę, zakpiło sobie z tej nadziei. Castiel stanął, gapiąc się na chodnik, ściskając w dłoni ulotki, i próbował nie płakać.  
Drżącymi palcami sięgnął do kieszeni, dżins drapał go w skórę. Był teraz aż nazbyt świadom tego, jakie miał wrażliwe ciało, co go w niczym nie uspokajało. Odblokował telefon, przewinął do numeru Sama i nacisnął mały, zielony guziczek.  
Po czterech dzwonkach znajomy głos Sama przesączył się do słuchawki. Brzmiał, jak gdyby szeptał.  
\- Hej, Castiel. Jak poszło? Dużo czasu ci to zajęło. Dean pyta, gdzie jesteś. Chyba zamierza wysłać kogoś na poszukiwania.  
Castiel objął się ramieniem w talii.  
\- Ja… Sam, musisz po mnie przyjechać – do kliniki przyszedł na piechotę, ale nie sądził, że da radę wrócić w ten sam sposób, nie w obliczu tych wszystkich zmartwień i strachów wirujących mu w głowie.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał prędko Sam, tym razem głośniej. – Co jest nie tak? – w tle rozległy się dźwięki otwieranych drzwi oraz kroków na schodach. – Wciąż jesteś w klinice?  
\- Sam, jest źle – wydyszał Castiel, wreszcie czując łzy w oczach. W gardle czuł gulę wielkości cegły.  
\- Castiel, gdzie jesteś? Wciąż w klinice?  
\- Tak – szepnął.  
\- Jadę tam teraz, dobra? Będę za pięć minut. Po prostu tam czekaj. Nigdzie nie idź.  
Zgodnie z obietnicą Sam przyjechał zaledwie kilka minut później i z piskiem opon zatrzymał swojego srebrnego SUV-a. Wyskoczył z pojazdu, wyglądając na spanikowanego.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
Castiel zagapił się na brata Deana, czując w oczach gorące łzy, i zawahał się na ułamek sekundy – co, jeśli Sam uzna to za obrzydliwe? – chociaż wiedział, że naprawdę nie mógł zachować tej tajemnicy dla siebie, i bez słowa podał mu zgniecione ulotki, jakie dała mu Tessa.  
Sam wziął je od niego ostrożnie, jakby się martwił, że miały wybuchnąć, i przeczytał pierwszą: CIĄŻA U MĘSKICH OMEG – CZEGO SIĘ SPODZIEWAĆ.  
Sam niemożliwie szeroko otwarł oczy. Przejrzał resztę sterty ulotek gapiąc się na pozostałe tytuły.  
\- Castiel… ty jesteś…  
Castielowi zadrżała broda i łzy popłynęły mu tak, jakby w środku pękła mu jakaś tama. Nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak emocjonalny i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to były HORMONY. Poczuł kolejną falę paniki.  
\- C-co mam teraz zrobić? – wychrypiał. – Dean się wścieknie.  
Jego załamanie zdawało się wyrwać Sama z jego własnego szoku.  
\- CO? Cas, nie! – powiedział, przyciągając Castiela do siebie i obejmując. Castiel nie zauważył, jak bardzo było mu zimno, dopóki naturalne ciepło ciała Sama nie przesączyło się przez jego ubrania, sięgając do wrażliwej skóry. – Dean nie będzie wściekły – upierał się Sam. – Nie ma mowy, żeby się wściekł.  
\- Ale co, jeśli się tak stanie?  
Sam odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć, z zatroskaniem ściągając brwi.   
\- Cas, przysięgam ci, że on nie będzie zły. Obiecuję. – A potem, ku zaskoczeniu Castiela, uśmiechnął się. – To jest DOBRE!  
Castiel nie był taki pewien.  
\- Nie mów mu. Jeszcze nie.  
Brat Deana westchnął ciężko i odsunął się.   
\- Nie powiem, ale… wkrótce, Castiel, twój zapach się zmieni. Lepiej by było powiedzieć mu prędzej, niż później.

Kiedy przyjechali do domu, Castiel trzymał się blisko Sama, a w żołądku skręcały go mdłości i nerwy, gdy wchodzili do środka. Podążył za Samem do kuchni, pomimo iż słyszał telewizor w salonie oraz głosy watahy. Sam spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Chcesz czegoś do picia? – zapytał i na szczęście nie skomentował wyglądu Castiela przypominającego zagubionego szczeniaka.  
\- Tak, poproszę – wymamrotał omega, siadając przy barze śniadaniowym na jednym z wiśniowo czerwonych stołków.  
Milczeli, kiedy Sam nalał dwie szklanki soku pomarańczowego, postawił jedną przed Castielem i usiadł obok niego.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, spoglądając na niego z zatroskaniem.  
Castiel naciągnął rękawy koszuli na swoje zimne ręce.  
\- Niedobrze mi – szepnął.  
Otwarły się kuchenne drzwi i przez potworną minutę Castiel myślał, że wparuje tam cała wataha i zażąda odpowiedzi. Albo gorzej, spojrzą na niego i ODGADNĄ.  
Na szczęście była to tylko Jo, skradająca się do środka na paluszkach, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
\- Hej – powiedziała cicho. – Sam mi powiedział, że poszedłeś do kliniki.  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
\- I?  
\- I… ja… - spojrzał na Jo, potem znowu odwrócił wzrok. – Jestem… - niezdolny tego powiedzieć, spojrzał na Sama, prosząc go o pomoc, który kiwnął głową i pochylił się nad barem, wskazując Jo, by podeszła bliżej. – Castiel będzie miał szczeniaczka – powiedział.  
Jo wybałuszyła oczy.  
\- O cholera – sapnęła. – Jesteś pewien?  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową, ostrożnie obserwując jej twarz. Nie wyglądała na pełną obrzydzenia. Prawdę mówiąc… wyglądała na szczęśliwą.  
\- To świetnie! – wykrzyknęła. – Nasz pierwszy szczeniaczek!  
\- Jo, ciszej trochę – skrzywił się Sam. – Castiel chce to trzymać w tajemnicy.  
Zmarszczyła się.  
\- Czemu? To najlepsza wiadomość, jaką kiedykolwiek dostaliśmy.  
Słaba nadzieja zapłonęła Castielowi w brzuchu. Otwarł usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale w domu rozbrzmiał potworny ryk i zatrzymał go gwałtownie. Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie i wypadła z kuchni do salonu, gdzie znaleźli Asha, Baltazara i Crowleya stojących ostrożnie z boku, podczas gdy wielki, piaskowo brązowy wilk trzymał gardło Gabriela w zębach.  
\- Co się, do cholery, stało? – wrzasnęła z wściekłością Jo.  
\- To była wina Gabriela – powiedział Baltazar z grymasem.  
\- Nie, nie była… Au! – poskarżył się Gabriel, na szczęście używając zdrowego rozsądku i nie ruszając się. Po pokoju walały się rozrzucone resztki podartych ubrań należących do Deana.  
\- Gabriel, coś ty ZROBIŁ? – rzuciła Jo.  
\- Nic! Jestem całkowicie niewinny!  
Crowley zachichotał.  
\- Jasne. Zatem sugerowanie Deanowi, że Castiel wyskoczył pobaraszkować z kimś innym, było przypadkiem?  
\- Och, ty głupku! – powiedziała Jo. – Czemu zamiast tego nie wyzwałeś Deana do walki? Byłby to szybszy sposób na rozdarcie ci gardła. – westchnęła. – Dean, puść go. Wszędzie roznosisz krew.  
Dean nie posłuchał, tylko poruszył się nieznacznie, wbijając łapy w dywan po obu stronach ramion Gabriela.  
\- Dean – powiedziała Jo, wyciągając do niego rękę – no wiesz, on jest…  
Wilk spojrzał na nią zielonymi oczami, gdy tylko zbliżyła dłoń, i zawarczał nisko, wyraźnie nakazując jej się odsunąć.  
\- Castiel – powiedział Sam – musisz go uspokoić. On nie słucha.  
Omega bez wahania wystąpił naprzód. Nigdy nie bał się Deana, nigdy, nawet wtedy, gdy tamten warczał, kłapał zębami i kapał krwią na dywan. Było wiele rzeczy w życiu, których Castiel był niepewny, ale uczucie bezpieczeństwa przy Deanie nigdy nie było jedną z nich.  
Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na piętach. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić. Dean zauważył go i natychmiast puścił Gabriela, skomląc cicho, po czym przeszedł nad betą i polizał Castiela po całej twarzy.  
\- Sądzę, Castiel, że się o ciebie martwił – powiedział Ash, padając z powrotem na siedzenie, kiedy dramat się już skończył.  
\- Odrobina zmartwienia o MNIE też by się przydała – burknął Gabriel. Jego pomniejsze rany już się zaleczyły, ale ku jego zdenerwowaniu została jeszcze krew na szyi. Wytarł ją, krzywiąc się i przeszukując koszulę w poszukiwaniu rozbryzgów czerwieni.  
\- Gdzieś ty w ogóle był? – spytał Ash.  
\- Biegałem – odparł Castiel cichym głosem, głaszcząc Deana po miękkich uszach. Głowa wilka była niemal dwukrotnie większa od jego własnej. Widział, czemu tak wielu ludzi oraz łaków uważało wilkołaki za najbardziej onieśmielający gatunek na ziemi.  
\- Kto biega przez trzy godziny? – powiedział Crowley, siadając z powrotem na sofie.  
\- Hej! – warknęła Jo. – Tylko dlatego, że ty biegasz głównie wtedy, kiedy ścigasz jakąś omegę z gorącym tyłkiem!  
Crowley uniósł ręce w geście poddaństwa.  
\- Mówiłem tylko, że to jest dziwne, to wszystko.  
\- Tak? Cóż, twoja twarz jest dziwna – powiedziała Jo. – Rusz się i zabieraj nogi z kanapy.  
Castiel przygryzł uśmiech, w milczeniu posyłając jej swoje uznanie, a kiedy złapała jego spojrzenie i mrugnęła, stwierdził, że zrozumiała.

Później tego samego dnia Castiel siedział w gabinecie pod pozorem czytania, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości próbował wymyślić, jak najlepiej podejść do Deana z tymi niechcianymi wiadomościami. Pomyślał o tym, aby zostawić jedną z ulotek – które ukrył na dnie pudełka po swojej stronie szafy – leżącą na wierzchu tam, gdzie Dean z pewnością by ją zobaczył. Rozważał też myśl o namówieniu do tego Sama lub Jo, ale wątpił, by to zrobili.  
Zaplanowanie mądrego sposobu na przekazanie tych nowin Deanowi było podwójnie trudne, ponieważ znajdował się pod presją. Nie miał wiele czasu. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zmieni mu się zapach, nie mógł wciąż chodzić spać w koszuli z długimi rękawami, i, co prawdopodobnie było najpilniejsze, Dean miał chcieć seksu, zaś wilkołaczy seks nie był najłagodniejszą z czynności. Nie, że nie mógł być. Dean umiał być łagodny, ale problemem było to, że lubił gryźć, i z pewnością nie przegapiłby faktu, że Castiel nie mógł się uzdrawiać.  
Westchnął, zamykając książkę, którą otwarł na wypadek, gdyby ktoś wszedł, i znowu usiadł w wygodnym krześle przy oknie, gapiąc się na dobrze utrzymane tereny na pół ukryte w zmierzchu. Dalej, na krawędzi lasów, widział masywną postać Crowleya w wilczej formie, biegającego wśród drzew. Castiel uśmiechnął się. Może wziął sobie komentarz Jo do serca…  
Castiela zaskoczył fakt, że żaden inny członek watahy nie miał partnera. Chociaż, jak przypuszczał, wciąż byli młodzi, wszyscy byli. Poradzili sobie nieźle, dając się poznać w mieście i poza nim jako wataha, z którą należało się liczyć, ale stało się tak w większej części dzięki Deanowi i Samowi, którzy cieszyli się reputacją, zanim utworzono watahę. Kiedy Dean stał się w pełni alfą i rozeszła się wieść, że tworzył własne stado, chętnych łaków znalazło się aż nadto. Jednak Dean ufał bardzo niewielu ludziom, co było powodem, dla którego wataha pozostawała względnie mała.  
Stado Winchesterów miało się koniec końców rozrosnąć, na pewno, kiedy inni znajdą sobie partnerów i będą mieć… szczeniaczki.  
Castiel przełknął. Zamknął oczy, wsuwając sobie dłoń pod koszulę i kładąc ją na swoim płaskim brzuchu. Tak się martwił o to, jak Dean zareaguje na wiadomość, że nie pomyślał o tym, jak ON sam się w tej sytuacji odnajdywał.  
Może mu się to podobało, podobał mu się pomysł czegoś rosnącego w nim, co było po części Deanem, a po części nim, szczeniaczek z ich połączonym charakterem. Ze skupieniem Castiela oraz temperamentem Deana.  
Castiel prychnął.  
Nastolatek z temperamentem Deana byłby niszczycielską siłą, mówiąc oględnie.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie jesteś.  
Castiel z walącym sercem wyrwał rękę spod koszuli i odwrócił się, zauważając podchodzącego do niego Deana. Partner oparł się o parapet i skrzyżował ramiona. Chociaż Castiel był jeszcze całkiem pewien, że Dean nie mógł niczego innego wyczuć, to jednak usiadł sztywno, czekając, by Dean coś powiedział, by przyłapał go.  
Dean gapił się na niego z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Castiel odchrząknął.  
\- Czy czegoś chciałeś?  
Dean jeszcze silniej się zmarszczył. Najwyraźniej nie to powinien był powiedzieć.  
\- Co się dzieje, Cas? Coś jest… inaczej.  
\- I-inaczej? – wydyszał Castiel. Pociły mu się dłonie i ześlizgiwały z drewnianych poręczy krzesła, kiedy próbował się ich trzymać.   
Dean zmrużył oczy. Podszedł bliżej i oparł dłonie na poręczach krzesła Castiela. Ich twarze były o cale od siebie.  
\- Tak – powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na niego bez mrugnięcia. – Inaczej.  
Castiel zrobił wszystko, by się nie wiercić. W brzuchu kotłowały mu się emocje, podniecenie, zakłopotanie, pobudzenie i strach, strach, że Dean odkryje to, co on tak rozpaczliwie starał się ukryć. Alfa dalej się gapił, a Castiel nie miał śmiałości oderwać oczu. Gdyby przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, Dean by WIEDZIAŁ, że coś się działo.  
Ale był tak blisko, że Castiel ledwo mógł myśleć. Jego zielone oczy wbijały się w niego, a jego cudowny zapach obezwładniał.  
Castiel zamknął oczy, podniósł głowę i pocałował go miękko. Nie chodziło tu o rozproszenie go, a bardziej o potrzebę, by zrobić to, czego był spragniony.  
Dean leniwie odwzajemnił pocałunek, całując go otwartymi ustami, a miękki dotyk jego warg sprawił, że puls Castiela przyspieszył. Partner naparł nieco silniej i polizał go między wargami, swoim znajomym językiem badając ich wnętrze. Rumieniąc się z gorąca i pożądania Castiel przeczesał mu palcami krótkie ciemnoblond włosy. Dean był taki doskonały, tak pewny siebie. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, że kiedykolwiek mógłby żyć bez niego. Z bolącym, drżącym sercem przyciągnął go bliżej, pierś do piersi, i jęknął cicho, kiedy Dean ściągnął go z krzesła na swoje kolana, na podłogę. Castiel objął go nogami w talii i zacisnął je wokół jego wyrzeźbionego torsu.  
\- Cudowny – wymruczał Dean w jego usta. Swoimi szerokimi dłońmi objął mu bicepsy i mocno ścisnął.  
Castiel krzyknął, czując tak ostry ból, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.  
Dean cofnął głowę, ale kiedy Castiel spróbował się odsunąć, przytrzymał go.   
\- Cas? – szepnął i brzmiał na nieco spanikowanego. – Skrzywdziłem cię?  
\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – Castiel zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Zrobiłem to, prawda? Cholera, Cas, przepraszam – wymamrotał Dean, całując go po twarzy. – Nie sądziłem, że byłem aż tak ostry.   
\- Dean, w porządku…  
\- Nie, nie w porządku – powiedział Dean.  
Castiel znowu zaczął panikować. Jeśli Dean nie porzuci tematu, to on będzie zmuszony mu powiedzieć, a jeszcze nie był na to gotowy.  
\- Castiel? – omega zerknął w górę i ujrzał Sama stojącego z wahaniem przy drzwiach. – Mam to DVD, którego chciałeś? – powiedział to jako pytanie, jako drogę ucieczki dla Castiela, i omega chwycił się tej możliwości obiema rękami.  
\- Masz? – zapiszczał Castiel, podnosząc się z kolan Deana. Pospieszył przez pokój do Sama, rzucając mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, i właśnie mieli wychodzić, kiedy Dean się odezwał.  
\- Castiel, stój – warknął.  
Jak gdyby Dean mógł kontrolować mu ciał, omega zamarł i odwrócił się, spoglądając na partnera, który skradał się w jego stronę, z zaciśniętą szczęką i ustami. Dean był wściekły, tyle było jasne.  
Castiel zesztywniał. Partner spojrzał na niego, a potem na Sama, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.   
\- Zapomniałeś swojej książki – powiedział, wpychając powieść omedze, po czym przepchnął się obok brata na korytarz.  
Sam odetchnął ciężko, kiedy Dean wyszedł.  
\- Castiel, będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć. I to szybko.  
\- Wiem – wysapał omega.

Trzy dni później Castiel zakradł się na dół po tym, jak Dean wyszedł pobiegać po ich terenie. To było ciężkich kilka dni. Nie tylko musiał odrzucać każdą próbę Deana zainicjowania seksu, hormony sprawiały, że robił się coraz bardziej napalony. Obudził się twardy jak skała i z bardzo śliskim tyłkiem. Znalazłszy chwilę na przestudiowanie jednej z ulotek, jaką dała mu lekarka, odkrył, ze jego zwiększone libido było czymś całkowicie normalnym i, niestety, miało przybrać w czasie ciąży na sile. Podniecenie cały czas rozgrzewało mu brzuch, było nieustającą potrzebą.  
Czas przeciekał mu przez palce jak piasek, ale złość Deana nie pomagała Castielowi zebrać się w sobie i powiedzieć mu. Potrzebował do tego spokojnego Deana, nie zaś chodzącej bomby zegarowej.  
Wydawało się jednak, kiedy Castiel zszedł do kuchni, zajętej wyłącznie przez Sama, i otwarł lodówkę, by zrobić sobie śniadanie, że decyzja nie będzie należeć do niego.  
Castiel, mijając Sama, usłyszał, jak tamten ostro wciągnął powietrze. Jakaś dłoń wystrzeliła i złapała go za nadgarstek, obracając go.  
\- Kurwa – szepnął Sam, zacieśniając chwyt.  
\- Co jest? Co się dzieje? – zapytał Castiel, a serce boleśnie dudniło mu w piersi.  
Sam miał szeroko otwarte oczy.  
\- Castiel – wydyszał – ty… twój zapach… - beta zarumienił się. – Pachniesz jak… jak samica łaka w rui.  
\- Co? – sapnął Castiel. – Nie mogę…  
Sam przysunął się bliżej, wdychając, wodząc nosem po gardle Castiela.  
\- O Boże… - wymruczał. – Naprawdę dobrze pachniesz… - odsunął się, by spojrzeć omedze w oczy, i Castiel ze zdumieniem zauważył w jego wzroku odrobinę żądzy.  
\- Pachnę jak w rui? – wykrzyknął.  
Sam przygryzł sobie wargę.  
\- To podobny zapach, ale… - przysunął się ponownie – to nie to samo – powiedział z ustami przy jego szyi. – Jest słodszy… - odetchnął głęboko – i jeszcze… - Sam wydał dziwny dźwięk; bardzo wilczy. Spojrzał na Castiela i lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz, wszelkie ślady żądzy zniknęły. – Jest jeszcze jeden zapach – szepnął.  
Serce Castielowi stanęło.  
\- Jest?  
Sam kiwnął głową.  
\- Należy do kogoś, kto nie jest tobą.  
Castiel nie mógł nic na to poradzić, wyszczerzył się i poczuł radość w piersi.  
\- Do mojego szczeniaczka?  
Sam rozpromienił się.  
\- Jest słaby i ciężko go wyłapać, bo jesteś taki… - odchrząknął - …taki, uch, podniecony, ale… ale jest – beta znowu obwąchał Castielowi szyję, tuż pod szczęką. – To niewiarygodne – sapnął, a Castiel zachichotał.  
Oczywiście w tej właśnie chwili, kiedy Sam trzymał Castiela za biodra, węszył mu przy szyi i kiedy całe pomieszczenie wręcz cuchnęło podnieceniem omegi, Dean postanowił wejść do kuchni.  
Niski warkot, głębszy i groźniejszy niż wszystko, co Castiel wcześniej słyszał, rozległ się w pokoju. Sam sapnął i odskoczył od Castiela, jakby tamten się palił. Obaj gapili się na Deana, który lśnił z gniewu, trząsł się od tego. Spojrzenie utkwił w Samie.  
\- Dean – powiedział Sam, unosząc poddańczo ręce. – Dean, zaczekaj, to nie to, co myślisz. Ja i Castiel… my nie…  
Ale Dean nie słuchał. Był tak blisko swej zwierzęce strony, że Castiel dosłownie widział, jak wydłużały mu się siekacze. Zapach alfy zalewał pokój i pierwszy raz w życiu Castiel się zmartwił. Nie o własne bezpieczeństwo, ale o bezpieczeństwo Sama.  
Dean był uosobieniem wściekłości.  
Sam zaczął odsuwać się od Castiela, unosząc dłonie wnętrzem do góry i spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Dean, ja nie chcę twojego partnera. Nie czuję do niego pociągu. To nie to, co ci się wydaje.  
Reszta watahy wybyła; Castiel nie mógł nikogo zawołać do pomocy. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Istniała spora szansa, że mówienie czy wykonywanie jakichś gwałtownych ruchów mogłoby jedynie pogorszyć sytuację. Ale z drugiej strony, ciągłe zapewnienia Sama i zaprzeczanie pociągowi też nie zdawały się odnosić rezultatu.  
\- Alfo, przysięgam…  
Było za późno. Dean ryknął i, zanim Castiel w ogóle zdołał mrugnąć, eksplodował w swoją wilczą postać, a czysta siła przemiany zniszczyła mu ubrania. W odruchu obronnym Sam zmienił się również, gdy tylko Dean skoczył na niego, tłukąc naczynia i kubki, waląc w szafy. Garnki i patelnie z łoskotem padały na twardą kuchenną podłogę, kiedy Dean i wielki kasztanowobrązowy wilk, Sam, walczyli.  
Castiel cofnął się z drogi toczącym się wilkom. Ruchy Sama były obronne, zawsze tylko pchanie i uniki, podczas gdy Dean usiłował go dorwać swoimi pięciocalowymi zębami i rozszarpującymi wnętrzności pazurami. Pomieszczenie wypełniały warkoty i pomruki, w powietrzu fruwała sierść. Dopiero, gdy Castiel usłyszał przyprawiający o ciarki TRZASK oraz skowyt, zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean poważnie skrzywdzi Sama, jeśli on czegoś szybko nie zrobi.  
Odetchnął głęboko, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu, i przemienił się w, jak wiedział, dużo mniejszego czarnego wilka. Skoczył na blat, patrząc na rzucające się na siebie wilki, i gdy zauważył między nimi szczelinę, skoczył w nią. Skądś wyskoczyła jakaś łapa i uderzyła go w bok. Dla jego wrażliwego ciała ból był potworny, silniejszy, niż przywykł. Musiał krzyknąć.  
I, tak po prostu, krzyk Castiela okazał się być dla walki jak kubeł zimnej wody. Dean natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu, jego wilcze ciało zesztywniało i wciąż jeszcze było w trybie walki, ale wzrok skupił się na Castielu i nie było w nim żadnej złości; była tam krzywda i smutek.  
Oddychając z wysiłkiem Castiel z powrotem zmienił się w człowieka. Stanął nago przed Deanem, wiedząc, że widać mu było siniaki. Wilk szerzej otwarł oczy, zauważając obrażenia, i zaskomlał boleśnie; wyraźnie uważał, że Castiel był podatny, ponieważ znalazł innego partnera.  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel. – Zmień się dla mnie.  
Dean-wilk pokręcił głową, bardziej niedowierzająco, niż z innego powodu, po czym wycofał się. Usiadł na tylnych łapach, odchylił głowę i zawył, długo i głośno. Był to tak rozpaczliwy, samotny i smutny krzyk, że Castiela zabolało serce.   
\- Dean – poprosił – zmień się. Mogę to wyjaśnić.  
\- Dean, to nie to, co myślisz – powiedział Sam, dokuśtykawszy do omegi. Na twarzy i torsie miał krew, a noga wyglądała na złamaną, ale zaczynała się leczyć.  
\- W porządku z tobą? – zapytał Castiel, spoglądając na Sama.  
Brat Deana uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Zostawiam ci to – wymruczał i wyszedł z kuchni, przestępując gruzy.  
Kiedy Castiel się odwrócił, zastał Deana w ludzkiej postaci gapiącego się na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami i wyglądającego ostrożnie.  
Z, miał nadzieję, uspokajającym uśmiechem, Castiel wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Chodź tu, Dean – powiedział.  
Bez względu na konsekwencje Castiel zamierzał je zaakceptować. Zamierzał zaakceptować nawet to, że Dean mógłby kazać mu odejść. Przynajmniej… tak sobie w myślach powtarzał, gdy serce łomotało mu pod żebrami i gdy Dean podszedł do niego.  
Castiel wziął partnera za rękę i pociągnął w objęcia. Na poły oczekiwał, że Dean go odepchnie, ale tak się nie stało. Partner złapał go i odwzajemnił uścisk tak, że prawie odbierało oddech. Dean wydał z siebie jakiś zdławiony dźwięk, a jego szerokie ramiona, jedno wokół pleców Castiela, a drugie wokół talii, przyciągnęły go mocno do jego piersi, jakby chciał ich na stałe stopić razem.  
Nieoczekiwanie Castiel doszedł do wniosku, a to objawienie przypominało promień słońca przedzierający się przez chmury w deszczowy dzień, że Dean go NAPRAWDĘ kochał. Kochał, ponieważ nikt, żadna alfa, nie mógł trzymać omegi tak, jak Dean robił to teraz, nawet myśląc, że Castiel zamierzał go opuścić dla kogoś innego, i błagać go, by został, co też akurat robił. Szeptał Castielowi w ucho „nie odchodź, nie odchodź”, mamrotał całą litanię próśb.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, po prostu pogładził Deana po plecach i czekał, by tamten to zrozumiał, by to WYCZUŁ. Wiedział, kiedy to nastąpiło, bo Dean zesztywniał i przestał oddychać. Omega stał nieruchomo, gdy po jakiejś minucie partner niepewnie powąchał go pod szczęką. Jeden niuch, potem drugi, aż wreszcie węszył niczym tygodniowy szczeniak poznający świat. Dean ruszał głową w przód i w tył, obwąchując Castielowi całe gardło. Omega zaśmiał się, kiedy włosy Deana połaskotały go w twarz.  
Dean cofnął się gwałtownie, z zachwytem patrząc Castielowi w oczy. Oblizał się.  
\- Was jest dwoje – szepnął.  
Castiel ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy kiwnął głową i położył sobie dłoń na płaskim brzuchu.  
\- Tak.  
Dean wydał jakiś zszokowany dźwięk, będący mieszanką prychnięcia, sapnięcia i śmiechu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając białe zęby, i swoją ciepłą dłonią dotknął dłoni Castiela na jego brzuchu.  
\- Dlatego jesteś podatny? – zapytał, a jago oddech omiatał twarz omegi gorącem.  
Castiel ponownie skinął głową.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?  
Czerwieniąc się ze wstydu Castiel spuścił wzrok; wiedział, że powinien był mu powiedzieć wcześniej, i czuł się z tego powodu winny.  
\- Bałem się…  
\- Nigdy się nie bój – powiedział Dean cicho. – Już nigdy się nie bój. Nie masz powodu się bać. Zawsze tu będę, zawsze, zawsze będę cię pragnął, zawsze cię ochronię – szepnął i delikatnie pocałował Castiela w usta. – Zawsze.  
Jeśli zostałyby jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do miłości Deana, to teraz zniknęłyby całkiem, unicestwione.  
Dean zaczął go lizać tak, jak ich matki robiły ze swoimi młodymi, jak łacze rodziny postępowały wobec swoich. Polizał Castiela po twarzy całym językiem, drapiąc nim o zarost omegi. Liznął go w ucho, wzdłuż szczęki, pod szczęką, po gardle, po obojczyku.  
Pobudliwa skóra Castiela zapłonęła pod wpływem tych zabiegów i to żarzące się podniecenie, z jakim już się borykał, gwałtownie wróciło do życia. Pełen miłości gest zmienił się w coś bardziej gorączkowego, kiedy Castiel jęknął cicho, przeczesał palcami krótkie włosy Deana i zakołysał biodrami w stronę partnera; jego twardy fiut błagał o uwagę.  
Ostrożne ręce złapały Castiela za talię i poprowadziły w tył, dopóki krzyż nie trafił mu na krawędź blatu – jedną z niewielu wciąż stojących rzeczy w kuchni. Dean był uparty, adorował ciało Castiela swoim językiem. Omega odchylił głowę, odsłaniając gardło, i Dean polizał je po całej długości, czule skubiąc skórę. Był wobec niego niewiarygodnie ostrożny i to podkręciło Castiela bardziej, niż by sobie mógł wyobrazić.  
Język Deana przejechał mu po niesamowicie wrażliwym sutku i Castiel otwarł usta, oddychając nierówno i dysząc, pierś falowała mu ciężko. Śliski, gorący język okrążał i dotykał sutka, wywołując w Castielu dreszcze rozkoszy. Dotyk był za lekki, za łagodny, czuł, że podkurczały mu się od tego palce u stóp.  
Dean zsuwał się coraz niżej, całując i liżąc, przejechał językiem po biodrze Castiela i wreszcie po lśniącej główce jego fiuta. Nie wziął go w usta tak, jak Castiel miał na to nadzieję. Zamiast tego polizał go długimi, leniwymi ruchami, które robiły za dużo, a jednocześnie nie dość. Castiel trząsł się z pragnienia, z bolącej dziurki po nogach płynęła mu wilgoć, jego ciało rozpaczliwie, DESPERACKO pragnęło więcej tarcia, większej szybkości, więcej swojej alfy, a mimo to Dean trwał przy równym tempie. Nieustępliwie polizał fiuta Castiela po całym trzonie, zagarniając stamtąd wilgoć. Castiel krzyknął, czując powolne przeciąganie językiem po swoich jądrach; musiał się oprzeć o ladę, rozsuwając nogi, by zachęcić Deana do działania.   
Dłonie alfy delikatnie dotykały mu ud, Dean wodził palcami w górę i w dół, pod kolanami, gładził mu łydki. Castiel od tych doznań miał zawroty głowy, wreszcie nie mógł już znieść więcej.   
\- Dean – wychrypiał błagalnie.  
Dean wstał, spojrzał mu w oczy, pocałował i, zaledwie go dotykając, nakazał mu się odwrócić. Posłuchawszy, Castiel naparł w tył na Deana, swoim nazbyt mokrym tyłkiem ocierając się o długiego, twardego fiuta swojej alfy. Dean stęknął mu w szyję i ich przegrzane, śliskie od potu ciała przywarły do siebie.  
Gorące dłonie błądziły w górę po bokach Castiela, a szorstkie kciuki pocierały mu sutki silnymi, powolnymi, kolistymi ruchami. Fiut Deana wsunął się w gorącą przestrzeń za jądrami Castiela. Omega uniósł się i dotknął twarzy Deana, wciągając go w pocałunek.  
\- Dean – wydyszał mu Castiel w usta. – Proszę…  
Dean złapał Castiela za kark i pchnął go w dół, dopóki jego pierś i twarz nie dotknęły blatu, spocone dłonie omegi płasko opierały się o szokująco zimną powierzchnię. Castiel sapnął i poczuł, że sutki mu się napięły. Wygiął plecy, prężąc się w stronę Deana i rozsuwając nogi.  
\- Jesteś piękny – wymruczał Dean, błądząc dwoma palcami po kręgosłupie Castiela aż do tyłka, w który zanurkował bez ostrzeżenia. – Taki mokry…  
Castiel był omegą, więc nie trzeba go było przygotowywać, ale Dean lubił się bawić, zginając palce głęboko w środku i pocierając to miejsce, które sprawiało, że Castiel kwilił i rzucał się. Poczuł usta Deana na swoim ramieniu, podczas gdy kolejny palec znalazł się w jego ciele, z łatwością przesuwając się przez krawędź.  
Dean polizał go po gardle, swoją gorącą i lepką od potu piersią przyciskając się do jego pleców, i wtedy bez ostrzeżenia z jego gardła dobiegło głębokie warczenie.  
Wykręcając szyję Castiel spróbował na niego spojrzeć. Alfa uniósł nieco głowę z jego ramienia i skupiał wzrok na czymś w pobliżu drzwi. Podążywszy za jego spojrzeniem Castiel ujrzał zamarłego w miejscu Gabriela, patrzącego na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
CO ON WYPRAWIA? CZYŻBY CHCIAŁ UMRZEĆ?!  
Castiel szaleńczo pokręcił głową i machnął ręką, każąc Gabrielowi odejść. Dean był na granicy załamania. Po walce z Samem i przypuszczeniu, że straci partnera, nie potrzeba by było wiele, aby znowu wyprowadzić go z równowagi, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Castiel był wrażliwy i ciężarny. Nadopiekuńczość Deana miała się jeszcze zwiększyć, więc Gabrielowi z pewnością groziła śmierć, jeśliby się szybko nie wycofał. Warczenie za Castielem robiło się coraz gorsze, głośniejsze i groźniejsze.  
\- Gabriel – syknął Castiel i młody beta wreszcie wyrwał się z transu, rzucając głową tak, jakby śnił na jawie, po czym wycofał się z kuchni. Castiel mógł jedynie przypuszczać, sądząc po wyjaśnieniu i pełnym żądzy spojrzeniu, jakie Sam posłał mu wcześniej, że Gabriel dał się zwabić zapachem podniecenia wypełniającym pomieszczenie.  
\- Dean… - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean uciszył go nieznacznym warkotem, od którego wibrowała mu pierś. Wydawało się, że spotkanie z Gabrielem skierowało alfę w stronę jego zwierzęcej natury.  
Alfa powęszył mu w szyję, zdjął z niej rękę i złożył ją na biodrze Castiela. Drugą ręką złapał go za fiuta, pocierając kciukiem główkę.   
Castiel zadygotał. Każdy gest był pełen zaborczości. Wiedział, że Dean będący blisko swojej wilczej strony nie trzymał mu fiuta po to, aby sprawiać mu przyjemność, ale robił to i bawił się nim dlatego, że mógł, że Castiel należał do niego.  
Dean jeszcze szerzej rozsunął mu nogi i Castiel poczuł szturchnięcie fiuta swego partnera przy tyłku.  
\- Mój… - wymamrotał Dean, przygryzając mu kark.  
\- Jestem twój – uspokoił go Castiel i pchnął w tył na grubego fiuta. Dean zasyczał i stęknął, kiedy duża, śliska główka wdarła się w dziurkę Castiela.  
Castiel odetchnął, co sprawiło, że na blacie osiadła para, a Dean wsunął się w niego do końca. Następnie wysunął się i ostro wdarł z powrotem, sprawiając, że Castiel sapnął i od siły tego pchnięcia przesunął się po blacie. Szerokie ramię objęło go mocno i Castiel odwrócił się, by pocałować go, podczas gdy Dean zaczął się porządnie ruszać.   
Ich języki splątały się i Castiel jęknął Deanowi w usta. Poruszył się i wygiął jeszcze bardziej, aż wreszcie poczuł cudowne ciągnięcie w brzuchu; dawał Deanowi lepszy dostęp, pozwalając mu pchać głębiej i mocniej.  
Fiut Deana był wielki i dobrze go wypełniał. Castiel poczuł przesączające się przez niego fragmenty swej wilczej strony, kiedy po szczególnie silnym uderzeniu bioder Deana przejechał piersią po krawędzi blatu. Zakłuło, ale Dean trzymał go ciasno i rżnął go cudownie mocno, pokazując swoją moc, swoją siłę, a Castiel to lubił.  
Dean stanowczo złapał młodego łaka za fiuta i zaczął go obciągać do rytmu swoich pchnięć. Ciało Castiela było teraz tak wrażliwe i podatne, jakby jego skóra za bardzo naciągnęła się na nerwach, a każde pchnięcie bioder Deana, od których jego twardość wciskała się w niego, omywało go rozkoszą. Czuł, jaki fiut Deana wsuwał się w niego w całości, pocierając jego wrażliwe miejsca, wpychając się głęboko. Skórę miał rozpaloną i spoconą i cały się trząsł. Castiel nigdy nie był specjalnie głośny, jeśli chodziło o seks, ale nie mógł powstrzymać rozpaczliwych jęków i krzyków wylewających się z niego w tej chwili. Były to takie dźwięki, że nie wierzył, iż je wydawał, dźwięki, które by go zawstydziły, gdyby jego mozg był wystarczająco świadomy, aby to zauważyć.  
Usiłował się czegoś złapać, gdy poczuł zbliżający się orgazm. Ale Dean mu na to nie pozwolił; bez ostrzeżenia szarpnął nim do tyłu i zatopił zęby w jego gardle.  
Z Castiela uszedł oddech jak po uderzeniu. Bliźniacze spirale rozkoszy i bólu przedarły mu się przez ciało i omega doszedł, ochlapując nasieniem bok blatu.  
Biodra Deana drgnęły w nierównym rytmie, po czym alfa stęknął w szyję Castiela i zalał go swoim orgazmem.  
Castiel leżał płasko na blacie, wciąż mając Deana w sobie, dysząc i czując pobolewanie, ale z pewnością zaspokojony. Kiedy otrząsnął się z ciężaru drugiego ciała, jego alfa poruszył się i pociągnął go na podłogę, na swoje kolana. Leniwie polizał ranę na szyi Castiela, potem jego szczękę, potem policzek, a wreszcie usta.  
Castiel zachichotał, rumieniąc się pod wpływem tych zabiegów. Czuł się jak na haju. Unosił się – nie umiał wymyślić nic wspanialszego, niż akceptacja i uczucie ze strony Deana.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Dean, wciąż liżąc ciało omegi. Mocniej objął Castiela w talii, kiedy młody łak spojrzał na niego zdumiony.  
\- Za co? – zapytał Castiel.  
Zielone oczy Deana patrzyły łagodnie i ze smutkiem.  
\- Za to, że myślałeś, iż nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć, co było nie tak.  
\- To nie była twoja wina – odparł Castiel. – Po prostu nie chciałem cię stracić.  
\- Nigdy mnie nie stracisz.  
\- Tego nie wiedziałem.  
Dean ponuro kiwnął głową.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham… tak? Znaczy się, trochę bez sensu jest to mówić, ponieważ to oczywiste, że tak jest, ale…  
\- Nie jest – przerwał omega. Bawił się z palcami Deana spoczywającymi mu na brzuchu. – To nie jest bez sensu – zerknął na Deana spod rzęs, niezdolny stłumić pojawiający się uśmiech. – Miło usłyszeć, jak to mówisz.  
Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Okej… kocham cię – przewrócił oczami. – Oczywiście.  
Castiel wyszczerzył się.  
\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedział i zaśmiał się. To była ogromna ulga. Wszystkie jego zmartwienia, jakie się od jakiegoś czasu nawarstwiały, wreszcie się skończyły. Z piersi zniknął mu wielki ciężar i wreszcie mógł oddychać.  
Dean go KOCHAŁ.  
\- Wiesz, że przez następne dziewięć miesięcy nie wyjdziesz z tego domu bez ochrony, tak? – zapytał Dean nieoczekiwanie.  
Castiel stęknął.


End file.
